Enfin Ta Maison
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la songfic "At Last Your Home" par hellsingfan101 : Un mix entre les univers du manga et de l'animé. Alucard trouve sa subordonnée dans son appartement alors il l'aide à combler le vide qu'elle ressent pour un aimé décédé... CE N'EST PAS UN AxS


_Auteur : hellsingfan101_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis toujours en train d'écrire pour Legacy donc pour le moment je ne peux vous offrir que quelques OS. J'ai vraiment travaillé sur celui-là pour un moment, je recommande d'écouter la chanson si c'est votre genre de musique comme moi.**

**Bon, HellSing ne m'appartient pas, il est à Kouta Hirano, Geonon Animation, Gonzo Studios et d'autres chanceux qui ne sont décidément pas moi…**

**Note de la traductrice : Les pensées sont entre étoiles puisque les paroles de la chanson seront en italique. Sinon j'essaye de garder les règles habituelles. Bonne lecture ! *Hermi-kô*****

* * *

~+*Enfin ta maison*+~

* * *

Il était assez ennuyeux parfois de chasser la femme-flic. Des pensées de ce genre surgissaient dans un coin de l'esprit d'Alucard alors qu'il voyageait à travers le ciel étoilé sous l'apparence d'un vol de chauves-souris noires. Bien que la lune ne soit pas de sortie ce soir, l'ancien vampire n'avait pas de mal à voir, mais il avait dû passer Londres au peigne fin pour trouver sa néophyte de subordonnée. Seras Victoria avait une vie avant de rejoindre HellSing, aussi était-il naturel qu'elle suive une certaine routine. Certains jours –ou plutôt nuits si on prend en considération ce qu'elle est devenue- elle retrouvait une amie, allait faire du shopping en ville, ce genre de trucs que faisaient les jeunes femmes de nos jours. Mais une chose qu'elle faisait régulièrement était de retourner à l'appartement dans lequel elle avait emménagé avant qu'Alucard ne la transforme en enfant de la nuit.

Ce n'était pas si extraordinaire que cela et tant qu'elle faisait bien son travail à HellSing elle était autorisée à s'y rendre pour quelques temps sur ses jours de repos. Sauf que ce qu'il trouvait étrange c'était que parfois elle filait à l'anglaise vers son appartement, disparaissant dans la nuit. Plus d'une fois elle allait même jusqu'à construire un mur dans son esprit pour empêcher son maitre de savoir où elle se trouvait –ce qui impressionnait Alucard car elle y arrivait souvent.

Cependant cette nuit-là Alucard découvrit pourquoi elle voulait de l'intimité.

Il avait l'intuition qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau à son appartement une fois qu'il avait outrepassé ses barrières mentales et fouillé son esprit par le biais de leur lien vampirique. A travers ses yeux, il eut une brève vision de son foyer dans sa tête alors qu'elle fermait la porte d'entrée et ne se préoccupait même pas d'allumer les lumières lorsqu'elle s'avança dans son logis. Alucard, en ayant vu assez, commanda immédiatement à sa légion de rongeurs volants de changer de cap.

Il arriva enfin aux abords du petit appartement et les chauves-souris se fondirent aisément les unes en les autres tandis que le Nosferatu vêtu de rouge émergeait de l'obscurité. Vu qu'il était de son sang désormais il n'avait pas besoin d'invitation pour entrer comme il en aurait fallu pour toute autre maison. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de pénétrer dans son appartement en passant à travers le mur il entendit un bruit ou plutôt une mélodie.

_When night is creepin'_

_And I should be sleepin' in bed_

C'était une chanson vieillotte à entendre la qualité rustique du son et lorsqu'il passa la tête par l'embrassure de la fenêtre en se demandant d'où cela venait il en trouva la source. Il remarqua un petit poste de radio sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

*Cela tombe sous le sens*, pensa Alucard en lui-même, bien qu'il trouvât étrange le goût de sa subordonnée pour ce genre de musique, elle qui écoutait au Manoir HellSing des titres plus modernes sans saveur du genre de « party in the USA », ce qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Cela ressemblait plutôt à ce qui se faisait vers la fin des années des années vingt et le début des années trente, le temps du swing.

_If you were peepin'_

_You'd find that I'm weepin' instead_

Alors que la chanson continuait, il entendit un autre bruit dans l'appartement, probablement Seras, et évidemment il s'agissait bien de sa subordonnée. Elle était habillée d'une paire de blue-jeans et d'une chemise bouffante noire qui tombait assez lâchement sur sa silhouette. Elle était assise près du poste de radio sur un tabouret en acajou. Bien que son dos soit vers lui il crut l'entendre marmonner quelque chose que la musique couvrit.

_My lovin' daddy left his baby again_

_Said he'd come back but he forgot to say when_

Soudain, comme si le verset l'avait provoqué (peut-être bien était-ce le cas), la Draculina renifla doucement avant de sangloter bruyamment. Et puis Alucard sentit quelque chose : du sang mais à la senteur amère et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour additionner le tout. La femme-flic était en pleurs et étant maintenant vampire ses larmes sortaient rouge sang au lieu de salées gouttes claires de tristesse. De toute façon, ses sanglots véhiculaient la même misère.

*Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?* Se demanda Alucard, tenant son poignet dans une main alors que la mélodie continuait, dans un scénario plutôt dépressif.

_Night after night, I'm cryin'_

_Daddy, won't you please come home?_

_Daddy won't you please come home?_

_I'm so lonesome_

Oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant, la chanson s'appelait « Daddy, Won't You Please Come Home » et datait de 1929 pour être exact, à l'origine jouée par Annette Hanshaw. Durant sa servitude à HellSing, éradiquer des vampires à deux francs n'était rien de plus qu'ennuyeux après les premières décennies aussi avait-il décidé de donner sa chance à la musique du siècle, surtout lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale où il « empruntait » parfois le gramophone d'Arthur (ou piquait carrément la radio de Walter à son plus grand dam). Il assuma que ce devait être une vieille station passant de la musique oubliée depuis.

_No one can fill that vacant chair_

_Home isn't home when you're not there_

_No need to knock, the door is open for you_

_Please, daddy_

Mais il ne comprenait ce qui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux de sa Draculina dans cette vieille chanson. Certes le thème était quelque peu mélancolique …

Soudain, la révélation le frappa comme une énorme vague. Walter lui en avait parlé dans ses appartements un soir alors qu'ils discutaient de la raison qui l'avait poussé à la changer l'autre nuit à Cheddar.

_« Ce n'était pas ma décision, »_ se souvenait-il avoir dit à son vieil ami alors qu'il enlevait ses lunettes, _« c'était la sienne. As-tu déjà rencontré sa famille ? »_

_« Non, » _avait commencé Walter, _« elle est orpheline… »_

C'était plus tard qu'il avait réalisé la stupidité de sa question, ayant déjà la réponse gravée dans son esprit. Il y avait une raison pourquoi Seras Victoria avait désespérément voulu être un officier de police. Son père en avait été un, mais cette profession ne venait pas sans risque : elle avait été fatale pour son père.

Les deux derniers membres d'un gang de rue que le père de Seras avait éradiqué, arrêtant autant de criminels évadés qu'ils pouvaient trouver, s'étaient vengés.

S'aidant de l'obscurité de la nuit, ils s'étaient introduits dans la maison et tués brutalement le flic de sang-froid. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu les intrus la mère de Seras avait envoyé sa fille se cacher dans une petite armoire et lorsque des coups de feu avaient éclatés la gamine avait jeté un coup d'œil et vu les malfrats au-dessus du corps ensanglanté de sa mère. Alucard rejoua les horribles détails dans sa tête, gardés en lui depuis qu'il s'était abreuvé de son sang.

La peur laissa rapidement place à la rage et elle jaillit brusquement de sa cachette, chopant l'objet le plus proche (qui se trouva être une fourchette) et l'enfonça sauvagement dans le globe oculaire de l'un des hommes, abimant sa cornée. L'autre tueur ne comptait pas se faire agresser par la petite furie et dégaina un flingue, lui tirant dessus plusieurs fois avant de la laisser pour morte.

Cela avait été clair aux thérapeutes et conseillers scolaires qu'elle avait vu pendant des années, jusqu'à être suffisamment âgée pour quitter l'orphelinat et finir ses études. De dehors on aurait dit un être humain mentalement sain, mais de l'intérieur, ils savaient qu'elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise : elle et ses parents partageaient un lien très fort, surtout avec son père chéri.

Alucard jeta un coup d'œil à la commode de l'autre côté de la pièce, les photos posées dessus montrant toutes un policier en uniforme, et une en particulier où il avait une fillette aux cheveux blond vénitien perchée sur l'épaule. Il avait des remords pour sa subordonnée, les seules choses qui restaient de son enfance n'étaient que douleur et misère. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment…

_Even the clock keeps tickin'_

_Daddy won't you please come home?_

_Daddy do you have to roam so very long?_

Bien que l'ancien vampire ait assisté à beaucoup plus de tragédies que Seras, il ressentait sa douleur. Pas à travers leur lien, non il comprenait ce que c'était que de vivre sans le support et l'amour d'un parent et la misère qui teintait ses souvenirs d'enfant.

Alucard traversa alors le mur de l'appartement, ses bottes claquant doucement sur le parquet. La bleue ne leva pas la tête alors qu'il l'approchait mais elle pouvait sentir sa présence et son regard fixé sur elle.

_There's lots of other new sheiks who would like to be sheikin'_

_Haven't slipped yet, but I'm liable to weaken_

_Daddy, daddy, won't you please come home?_

Un doux passage instrumental émana du poste alors que les cuivres jouaient. Il plaça une main sur son épaule en baissant simplement les yeux sur elle et c'est alors qu'elle leva son visage baigné d'écarlate vers lui comme une enfant effrayée. Sans prévenir la femme-flic se leva de son siège qui tomba au sol et pleura dans le tissu du manteau rouge d'Alucard. Ses sanglots étouffés étaient presque en accord avec la mélodie d'Annette qui passait. Il n'essaya pas de la faire arrêter ou lâcher, il la tint juste auprès de lui et caressa son dos de sa main libre alors qu'elle sanglotait.

Elle arrêta, s'écartant de lui, « Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée… » Pleura-t-elle, son visage tout rouge de ses larmes de sang.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… »

« Mon père adorait écouter cette station après ses longues nuits de travail. Cette chanson était l'une de ses préférées et elles … »

« Te manquent. » Il finit sa phrase, essuyant les trainées rouges sur ses joues de ses mains gantées. « Je sais, je ne crois pas que tu dessers quelque chose de la sorte, Seras. »

Ses mains maintenant tachées de sang retombèrent le long de son corps. « Mais tu as au moins le privilège de te souvenir de leur amour pour toi : je n'ai jamais eu un tel privilège. » Son expression s'assombrit alors que ses longs cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux. « Mon propre père nous a envoyé mon frère et moi comme monnaie d'échange à la guerre, mais toi… Ton enfance détient des émotions à chérir : du bonheur, de la sérénité, de l'amour. »

Il tint son menton dans sa main : « Ne laisse jamais s'en aller ses souvenirs, tu m'entends ? » Ça ressemblait à un ordre, mais son ton doux disait le contraire.

_Even the clock keeps tickin'_

_Daddy won't you please come home?_

_Daddy do you have to roam so very long?_

Elle sourit pitoyablement et hocha la tête, s'appuyant sur la poitrine ferme de son maître. C'est alors qu'elle prononça trois petits mots qui firent éclore un sourire sur la figure d'Alucard.

_There's lots of other new sheiks who would like to be sheikin'_

_Haven't slipped yet, but I'm liable to weaken_

_Daddy, daddy, won't you please come home?_

« Oui, mon Père. »

Un lien incassable entre sa fille de l'ombre et son père de l'ombre était établi par le sang et par quelque chose d'autre depuis cette nuit décisive…

_That's all_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: *Oui j'ai fait référence à cette "musique" mais c'était juste pour la blague.**

**Mes recherches de dernière minute ont été faites sur les phonographes, alors si vous trouvez des erreurs… veuillez me pardonner T_T**

**R&R svppp :3 ?**

**Note de la traductrice : Cette fic est vraiment belle et m'a fait accessoirement découvrir Bioshock 2 en la traduisant puisqu'elle est utilisée comme thème pour ce jeu vidéo. A cause du résumé je croyais qu'il allait être question des lamentations de Seras pour Mr Bernadotte, mais visiblement c'était plus intime encore que cela. J'y ai mis les formes pour cette œuvre et voici pour vous ma traduction des paroles de cette sublime chanson que j'ai adaptée pour qu'elles riment :**

_Quand la nuit se met à choir_

_Et que je devrais dormir comme un loir_

_Si tu regardes à travers la glace_

_Tu me verras pleurer à la place_

_Mon papa chéri a encore laissé son bébé_

_A dit qu'il allait rentrer sans dire si c'était vrai_

_Nuit après nuit mes pleurs tombent à foison_

_Papa, veux-tu bien rentrer à la maison ?_

_Papa, veux-tu bien rentrer à la maison ?_

_Je ne fais que tourner en rond_

_Personne ne peut s'asseoir dans cette chaise vacante_

_La maison n'est pas la maison sans ta bacante_

_Pas besoin de toquer, la porte est béante_

_Papa tu me hantes_

_Même l'horloge est toujours en fonction_

_Papa, veux-tu bien rentrer à la maison ?_

_Papa, dois-tu errer tout du long ?_

_Il y a de nouvelles choses qui me font frissonner_

_Pas encore glissée mais ça ne saurait tarder_

_Papa, papa, veux-tu bien rentrer à la maison ?_

_Même l'horloge est toujours en fonction_

_Papa, veux-tu bien rentrer à la maison ?_

_Papa, dois-tu errer tout du long ?_

_Il y a de nouvelles choses qui me font frissonner_

_Pas encore glissée mais ça ne saurait tarder_

_Papa, papa, veux-tu bien rentrer à la maison ?_

_Et point._


End file.
